DADDY'S TROUBLES
by felbiex
Summary: Kaya, berwajah tampan, seorang produser terkenal, dan memiliki 6 sugar babies. Kurang bahagia apalagi jadi Bang Chan? / dom!Bang Chan sub!Skz's members / BXB! / MATURE CONTENTS! / DLDR! / Don't forget to leave your review :)
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Bang Chan (25 y.o)

.

_Producer, singer, rapper_

_._

\- Agak galak

\- Lemah sama uke uwu

\- Bucin 24/7

\- Gak bisa kalo disuruh milih antara Ino sampe jeongin.

.

"Ino! Hyunie! Hanie! Fellie! Umin! Jeongin! Siapa yang masukin Berry ke dalem mesin cuci hah?!"

.

.

Seo Changbin (24 y.o)

.

_Young CEO, producer, singer, rapper,_ Chan's _bestie_

_._

\- Es batu; es batu; es batu

\- Cuma bakal mencair kalo sama Fellie

\- Menyusun 1001 strategi agar bisa merebut Fellie dari Bang Chan.

.

"Gue kasih 40% saham perusahaan gue buat lu, asalkan Fellie buat gue. _Deal_?"

.

.

Ino (21 y.o)

.

_College student; Chan's oldest baby_

_._

_\- _Ngambek itu kewajiban

\- Galak tapi gak brani marahin _daddy_nya

\- Abis ngambek pasti _blushing_ soalnya dicium sama _daddy _Chan.

.

"_Daddy_! Ino gak suka ya _daddy_ senyum-senyum ke tante tadi, hmph!"

.

.

Hyunie (20 y.o)

.

_College student; Chan's 2nd baby_

_._

\- Protes mulu

\- Suka iri sama Hanie

\- Manja ke Chan tapi sok _gentle_ ke Fellie.

.

"Kok Hanie terus?! Hyunie aja belom! Dah lah Hyunie mau potong ekornya Berry aja!"

.

.

Hanie (20 y.o)

.

_College student; Chan's 3rd baby_

_._

\- Nakal

\- Jahil

\- Gemesin

\- Trouble maker

\- Suka bikin _daddy_nya pusing.

.

"_Daddy_! Hahaha liat deh Hyunie kepleset _slime_nya Hanie! Kepalanya benjol kaya ikan lohan

awokwokwowk!"

.

.

Fellie (20 y.o)

.

_College student; Chan's 4th baby_

_._

\- Kalem

\- Soft

\- Polos

\- Mudah tersentuh hatinya

\- Banyak yang naksir

.

"_Daddy_... Kalo _daddy_ gak sibuk, Fellie mau minta dibeliin es krim... Tadi es krim nya Fellie udah Fellie kasih ke Berry..."

.

.

Umin (20y.o)

.

_College student; Chan's 5th baby_

_._

\- Introvert

\- Tsundere

\- Galak tapi diem-diem perhatian

\- Jago masak

.

"Umin kan tadi udah masak, kok _daddy_ gak makan di rumah sih? Kalo makanan di luar gak sehat gimana?!"

.

.

Jeongin (19 y.o)

.

_SHS student; Chan's youngest baby_

_._

\- Polos

\- Otaknya agak geser

\- Kadang bego beneran

\- Kalo gabung sama Hanie jadi nakal

"Kata kak Hanie, kalo Jeongin minum sperma nya _daddy_ bisa tambah tinggi! Makanya Jeongin minta sebotol biar bisa Jeongin bawa ke sekolah."

.

.

_Last, Chan's assistant..._

_._

Berry (dog; 4 y.o)

.

_Assistant; security; Chan's babies' friend (or enemy?)_

_._

\- Jaga rumah

\- Jaga _baby-baby_nya _daddy_ Chan

.

"Guk! Guk!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Daddy_! Hanie nakal!" Fellie lari meluk Bang Chan.

"Hanie jangan nakal donk, semalem hukumannya kurang?" Bang Chan ngomelin Hanie.

"Daddy, Ino juga mau dihukum..." Ino deketin Bang Chan sambil nge_pout_. Minggu lalu dia gak dapet 'jatah', jadi mau nagih sekarang.

"Hyunie juga belum dapet jatah! _Daddy_ lebih sayang Hanie ya? Hmph!" Hyunie ikut-ikutan ngedeket dan ngambek sambil ngelipet dua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aduh _baby-baby_ kesayangan _daddy_, tititnya _daddy_ cuma ada 1, kalo kalian semua mintanya barengan gimana?!" Bang Chan _auto_ pusing.

"_D-daddy_... Kalo Fellie duluan boleh?" Fellie natap Bang Chan dengan tatapan uwu ala-ala anak kucing.

"GAK BOLEH!"

**TBC**


	2. DAILY 1

**DAILY #1**

"JEONGIN BANGUN AYO SEKOLAH!"

"FELLIE KAMU ADA JADWAL KULIAH JAM 08.00 KAN? AYO BANGUN!"

_PRANG PRANG PRANG!_

Masih jam 6 pagi tapi Bang Chan udah sibuk mukul-mukulin panci dari depan tangga.

"_Daddyy_l Itu kan panci baru, jangan dipukulin nanti penyok lagi Umin males belinyaa!" Umin langsung sebel, cowok manis itu hentak-hentakin kakinya dari belakang kompor.

"Hehe, ya gapapa penyok ntar beli lagi kan _daddy rich_?" Bang Chan naik turunin alisnya kemudian jalan ke arah Umin dan ngecup kening _baby_nya itu.

Apakah Jeongin sama Fellie yang dipanggil tadi langsung bangun?

Oh tentu tidak.

Dengan segala keuwuannya Fellie dan Jeongin narik selimut masing-masing makin ke atas terus lanjut bobo.

Akhirnya mau gak mau, ikhlas gak ikhlas, rela gak rela, Bang Chan harus naik tangga ke

lantai 3 buat bangunin kedua _baby_nya itu.

Kenapa gak pake _lift_?

HAHAHA, _lift_nya macet gara-gara sepatunya Hanie nyangkut dan masuk ke mesin _lift_ nya.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

"Jeongin sayang? Kok pintunya dikunci sih? Bangun yuk, sekolah?" Bang Chan ketok-ketok

pintu kamar Jeongin.

"Moh! Jeongin gak mau sekolah! Bu gurunya Jeongin nyebelin!" Jeongin teriak dari dalem kamar.

"Eh? Emang hu gurunya Jeongin kenapa?" Bang Chan kepo.

"Bu gurunya Jeongin minta nomor HPnya _daddy_, katanya buat dimasukin ke profil siswa!"

"Lah terus nyebelinnya kenapa?" Bang Chan gak paham.

"Ya kan bu gurunya Jeongin genit! Ngapain minta-minta nomor HP _daddy_ segala? Jeongin gak suka, hmph!"

Bang Chan langsung _sweatdrop_.

.  
.

_CKLEK_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya Fellie kebuka, cowok manis itu keluar masih pake piyama Hello Kitty sambil meluk _plushie_ kucingnya, sebelah tangan cowok itu sibuk ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"_Daddy_? Udah pagi ya?" Fellie jalan deketin Bang Chan.

"Iya udah pagi, _good morning_ Fellie sayang." Bang Chan langsung senyum gemes sambil cubit-cubitin pipi Fellie.

Gak heran kalo salah satu _baby_nya ini banyak banget yang naksir, Fellie uwu banget soalnya.

"_Daddy_, nanti siang Fellie ada _perform dance_, _daddy_ jadi nonton kan? Gak lupa kan?" Tanya

Fellie dengan muka polosnya. Dia udah berharap banget _daddy_nya bakal dateng dan nonton dia dari kursi paling depan.

Bang Chan langsung nge_freeze_.

Dia lupa. Dan siang nanti dia ada rapat.

Kaya bisa ngebaca eskpresi panik di muka Bang Chan, Fellie langsung senyum tipis.

"Kalo _daddy_ sibuk gapapa kok, gak usah dipaksa dateng... Nanti biar Hyunie sama Hanie aja yang nonton Fellie..." Fellie nunduk sambil remesin ujung piyamanya.

Fellie tuh emang gak suka maksa, Fellie paham kok _daddy_nya pasti sibuk.

Bang Channya yang jadi panik, Fellie tuh saking _soft_nya sampe Bang Chan pusing, pengen nolak kok gak tega tapi kalo gak ditolak ya gimana?! Hhh.

"Fellie tenang aja, nanti _daddy_ usahain dateng ya? Pokoknya skarang Fellie mandi dulu siap-siap kuliah, oke?" Bang Chan ngusap rambut Fellie.

Fellie pun ngangguk dan masuk lagi ke kamarnya buat mandi sama siap-siap kuliah.

.

.

"_DADDY_ KOK _DADDY_ GAK BUJUK JEONGIN BUAT SEKOLAH LAGI SIH?! JEONGIN NUNGGUIN NIH, HMPH!" Jeongin Tiba-tiba teriak dari kamarnya, bikin Bang Chan kaget.

"Ya dibuka dulu donk pintunya Jeongin sayaanggg!" Bang Chan narik nafas panjang sambil ngusap dadanya sendiri.

"Sabar... sabar... Orang ganteng kudu sabar..."

.

.

Umin udah selesai masak, cowok itu langsung naik ke lantai 2 buat bangunin temen-temennya sarapan. Bang Chan udah pergi nganterin Fellie sama Jeongin.

Gak butuh waktu lama, semuanya udah bangun. Kecuali Hanie.

"Hyunie, tolong bangunin Hanie donk?" Umin ngomong ke Hyunie.

"Moh! Susah!" Hyunie langsung geleng-geleng terus minum susunya.

Umin sebel, dia nge_pout_in bibirnya terus akhirnya naik lagi ke lantai 2 buat bangunin Hanie. Sementara Ino sama Hyunie udah sibuk makan roti bakar.

Pas Bang Chan pulang dari nganterin Fellie sama Jeongin, cowok itu langsung senyum pas liat Ino sama Hyunie lagi makan roti bakar sambil Hyunie nyenderin kepalanya di pundak Ino.

"Good morning sayang-sayangnya _daddy_, gimana bobonya semalem?" Bang Chan berdiri di belakang sofa terus ngecup keningnya Ino sama Hyunie.

"_Daddy_, Hyunie semalem haus tapi gak berani minum, galonnya bunyi gluguk gluguk sendiri." Hyunie nge_pout_in bibirnya.

"Loh kok gak bangunin _daddy_?" Bang Chan nyubit pipinya Hyunie.

"_Daddy_ kalo bobo gak bisa dibangunin tau!" Malah Ino yang jawab.

"Ehehehe, maaf ya semalem _daddy_ capek banget. Yaudah kalian ada kuliah jam berapa? Mau _daddy_ anterin gak?" Tawar Bang Chan.

"Gak usah _dad_, nanti Hyunie sama Umin brangkat bareng Ino aia." Kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai 2 terdengar suara keributan...

"_DADDY_! UMIN JAHAT SAMA HANIE! MASA HANIE DIPUKUL PAKE SAPU?!"

Dan dimulailah hari-hari Bang Chan yang penuh dengan kerusuhan.

.

.

"Kiw, Fellie, sendirian aja?" Eric yang ngeliat Fellie masuk kelas langsung godain cowok manis itu.

Fellie yang lagi jalan sambil meluk bukunya cuma nunduk sambil tetep jalan, gak mau nengok ke arah Eric.

"Udah makan belum? Gue ada roti nih." Eric dudukin dirinya di samping kursi Fellie terus nyodorin roti stroberi ke arah Fellie.

"Buat Eric aja, Fellie belum laper banget." Fellie

senyum manis, terus langsung fokus baca hapalannya buat kuis hari ini.

"Yah, brangkat ngampus awal malah ketemu

_sugar baby_nya om-om." Nancy, salah satu anak kelas yang gak suka sama Fellie baru dateng

udah ngejulid aja.

"_Daddy_ Channya Fellie bukan om-om..." Fellie ngangkat mukanya dan natap Nancy pake tatapan sebel, Fellie paling gak suka kalo ada yang jelek-jelekin _daddy_nya.

"Oh udah brani galak ke gue sekarang?" Nancy senyum remeh sambil deketin kursinya Fellie, dan Eric langsung nahan cewek itu.

"Lu kenapa sih? Fellie kayanya gak bikin masalah sama lu?!" Eric ngomelin Nancy.

"Ya gue eneg aja sama sifat sok polosnya itu, hidup dibiayain sama om-om kok bangga, cih.' Nancy ngelipet kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"_DADDY_ CHAN BUKAN OM-OM! Fellie sayang sama _daddy_ Chan, _daddy_ Chan juga sayang sama Fellie! Nancy gak usah berisik ya kalo gatau apa-apa soal hidup Fellie?!" Fellie ngambil tasnya dan langsung jalan keluar dari kelas.

Bodo amat sama kuis, Fellie udah _badmood_.

.

.

_TING!_

HPnya Hyunie bunyi.

_**Fellie: hyunie ngampus jam berapa? Fellie sendirian hiks**_

_**Hyunie: kenapa? Ada yg jahat lg ke fellie?**_

_**Fellie: iya**_

_**Hyunie: tunggu hyunie ke kampus, biar hyunie jambak!**_

**TBC**


End file.
